1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balancing device for a press and, more particularly, to a press having a dynamic balancing-device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A balancing device for press has heretofore been proposed of such a type that the press balance is maintained with a rotational balance of the crank shaft by attaching a balance weight in a direction opposite to an eccentric direction of the crank shaft to a gear mainly interlocking with the crank shaft.
Although Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 58-157597 and 58-157598 show one example of such a balancing device, these were of a type which merely attached the balance weight to a plurality of gears. Generally, as a press differs in its structure from an engine or the like and is a precision forming machine to drive a slide having a large mass, in the conventional mechanisms which merely attached the balance weight to a gear interlocking with the crank shaft, a complete balance could not be obtain.
However, if it is allowable to neglect a structural characteristic of the press as a commodity, a perfect balance can be obtained by arranging another balancing slide at an opposite side of the primary slide which is placed at the service of press work.